Sastiel Goes Canon
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: I've wanted to write this since the 200th episode! Sam is reading the fics that Marie had emailed him and was jealous that in every one Castiel was with Dean and because no one thought he was good enough for an angel, but what does Cas think about Sastiel?
1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters had just finished the case with the whole Supernatural Musical thing and as promised, Marie did send Sam links to some fanfiction.

It was gonna be at least thirteen hours before the two of them got back to the bunker, so Sam decided there was no harm in reading them. He figured he'd have more things to tease Dean about later. What Sam didn't count on was the anger he'd feel as he read the stories. It wasn't really anger it was more like... jealousy.

Sam was getting more and more jealous as he read the fanfictions, and he was jealous of the guy sitting next to him.

He was jealous of Dean right now, or the Dean in the stories. He was jealous because in the stories Dean was so…happy. In every story Dean was sickeningly happy, with everything anyone could ask for.

He always had a dream job that paid well or he was happily hunting for free and was having the time of his life. In some stories Dean had kids, kids that looked up to him and did aggravatingly cute things like try to swear because they heard Dean do it, kids that loved when Uncle Sammy came over with Uncle Gabe.

That's a whole different thing; Sam hates the thought of being with Gabriel.

Anyway, the last thing that bugged him about the fanfictions, and the thing all of them had in common was, Castiel.

In literally every single one Dean and Cas were together, in most of the kid stories Cas was the one who had Dean's kids, in one Dean was the pregnant one. Had Sam not been so pissed he would have laughed about it.

'Sam, seriously you're still reading those…those fanfiction things? What are you, becoming a fangirl now?' Dean asked, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

'Ha ha, they actually are good. You should read the one where you get pregnant with Castiel's baby.' Sam said.

It is a good thing they were on a ghost road, because otherwise the complete (and abrupt) stop Dean just came to would have gotten them killed.

'I was WHAT?!' Dean yelled.

'You were pregnant.' Sam repeated, deciding to enjoy his brother's discomfort.

'How the hell did that happen?' Dean asked angrily.

'I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that.' Sam teased.

'Shut up, I mean how did I, a macho man, get pregnant?' Dean asked as he finally started driving again.

'Well, in the story, it had something to do with your soul and Castiel's grace binding, along with Cas's… stuff…in you.' Sam said with a cringe of jealousy.

'His stuff?' Dean said in confusion.

'His…stuff, as in stuff that makes babies?' Sam explained.

'You mean his…oh my god. They made me an angel's bitch, no, they made me a baby mama.' Dean sighed in disgust.

'Yeah, only in that one, in the others you got Cas pregnant.' Sam said, taking mercy on his distraught brother.

'So I was the Baby Daddy? Great.' Dean said sarcastically.

_Is he being serious?_ Sam thought.

'You make it sound like it's so bad to have kids with Cas.' Sam said.

'Having kids with anyone is a nightmare, having kids with a dude is just…ugh.' Dean grunted.

'So the fact that its an angel of the lord and the guy who "raised you from perdition" doesn't help you get over the whole he has a penis thing.' Sam said, getting angrier.

'If anything that makes it worse.' Dean said back.

'How?' Sam asked.

'He's an angel, last angel I slept with tried to kill you. He's my friend, a failed relationship could and most likely will ruin that.' Dean explained.

'Or it could make you insanely and immensely happy.' Sam said, getting upset now.

'Dude, what is up with you? Why do you need me to justify my reasons for not making…Destiel canon or whatever?' Dean asked.

'Nothing is up.' Sam sighed before turning back to his laptop.

'I damn near raised you Sammy, I know when you're lying. Do you want me to go out with Cas or something, is that it?' Dean asked.

'NO!' Sam yelled.

Dean made a face of realization.

'Oh I see what this is.' Dean said with a knowing smile.

'And what is it?' Sam challenged.

'You like Cas.'

'What?! Dude I do not like Cas!' Sam yelled as he blushed.

'You totally do! You're probably pissed that everyone thinks he's mine, you're jealous.' Dean said teasingly.

'No I'm not!' Sam said, turning full on red now.

'You are, I can tell. You're showing all the signs of the super jealous sibling. You're getting mad at me for having something, or in this case, someone that you want and not appreciating it.' Dean said.

'You're stupid.' Sam said, closing the laptop and looking out the window.

'You do know that you're bat shit crazy right. You don't actually think me and Castiel are banging or some shit like that, do you?' Dean asked.

Sam was quiet for a second before he sighed and turned back to his brother.

'No, I don't, of course I don't. It's just that… no one thinks the "dreamy, blue eyed, trench coat wearing angel" would ever go for blood drinking me.' Sam sighed.

'Dude, are we having a BM scene?' Dean asked.

Sam though for a second.

'I think we are.' he said.

'A bowel movement scene, I don't understand.' a familiar voice said from the backseat.

Sam and Dean turn around and see Castiel looking confused.

'It's not a bowel movement, it's-it's…you know what, it doesn't matter.' Dean gave up on explaining.

Sam had only stared at the angel for a while, taking in the angel's features, and the more he studied the more he found he liked what he saw.

Cas had big blue eyes, and a cute little nose. And he was positive under that damn adorable coat there was a great body. More importantly, Sam knew Sam could protect himself if almost anything came for him. He wouldn't have to look over his shoulder every second thinking something could take Castiel away, he won't need to be protected. Hell, it's normally Castiel who was the one saving Sam and Dean.

'Sam, is there something wrong?' Castiel asked.

Sam had been so busy studying Cas that he didn't notice Cas was studying him back.

'Um yeah, I'm fine.' Sam said before turning back around and looking out the window.

Sam didn't need to look at Dean to know that he was probably turning pink trying not to laugh at how lame he was being.

'I get the feeling something awkward is happening.'

'Nothing is happening.' Sam said quickly.

'Yeah, hey Cas what do you think of Sastiel?' Dean asked.

Sam almost broke his neck turning to bitch face Dean.

'I do not know this angel.' Castiel said in a confused tone, wishing someone would tell him what was happening right now.

'It's not a angel Cas, it's you and Sam.' Dean explained.

'I do not understand.' The angel stated.

'Dean, shut up.' Sam said.

'You remember those Supernatural books, the Winchester Gospels or whatever?' Dean asked, ignoring Sam entirely.

'Yes, the books by the dead prophet Chuck Shirley.' Castiel replied.

'Well our last case was a musical, based on the books. Apparently a lot of girls get the idea that you are dating either me or Sam.' Dean informed.

'Dean, I will key the fuck out of this car, I swear I will.' Sam threatened.

'No you won't.' Dean dismissed.

'So Castiel, who do you prefer? Destiel with me, or Sastiel with Sam?' Dean asked.

'Well, years ago, you would be my choice, as we have a profound bond, but since I did pull Sam from a vastly lower part of hell my bond to him is much stronger. Then again, I spent a year in Purgatory with you, and therefore trust you immensely, but Sam did fight off the devil and derail the apocalypse so he has proven strong willed. But what if we disagree on something…' Castiel thought out loud.

'Castiel, I was joking, no need to really think into it.' Dean said.

'It's too late, I've already decided. Sam is my choice.' Castiel said firmly.

Sam turned and looked at the angel in shock.

'Me?' Sam asked.

'Yes, you have the traits of an acceptable mate. You are strong willed, you have an attractive physical appearance, a beautiful yet damaged soul, and we do have a bond so if you were in any immediate danger I would know.' Castiel answered.

Sam will admit it to no one, but he took pride in being the one Cas had chosen as his theoretical boyfriend.

'So what I'm hearing is you would be interested in Sam.' Dean concluded.

'He didn't say that, he just said if he had to pick-'

'Yes, I am interested.' Castiel interrupted.

'What?!' Sam gasped.

'I find you to be a good mate and would not oppose if you wished to have a romantic relationship with me.' Castiel said seriously while looking at Sam.

'O.K, I guess you two are gonna need a room.' Dean said as he passed a sign that said a motel six was a few miles ahead.

'Why would we need that?' Castiel asked.

'Because you two are not about to go canon in my car.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Valentines Day, this is for Charmedwho20. This story was not proof read, so go easy on me. Please remember to read and review, last chapter didn't get much love and it kinda made me sad.**

Despite Castiel voicing his confusion and Sam showing his disapproval Dean did check them into a motel; and he did get them two rooms.

'Dean, this is stupid.' Sam said as he and Dean were getting their duffels out of the trunk while Cas was waiting in Sam's room as Dean had instructed.

'I heard you the first ten times you said it. Look, Gigantor; the best wing men hook you up before you ask and even when you tell them not to.' Dean said before slamming the trunk down.

'Dude, I didn't ask for a wing man.' Sam said.

'Cinderella didn't ask for that old ass fairy god mother, but the bitch still came.' Dean said as he started walking toward the motel.

'I'm not a damn princess; I don't need your help getting Cas.' Sam said as he followed his brother.

'So you want him?' Dean asked with a smirk.

'I…I didn't say that.'

'You didn't not say it…boom.' Dean said before entering his room, two rooms away from Sam and Castiel's.

Sam groaned as he made his way to his own room.

He took a deep breath before opening the door seeing Castiel sitting in the ratty chair flipping through channels on the equally ratty TV.

'Will you explain to me why we had to stay in a separate room now?' Castiel asked, not looking away from the screen.

'He, uh he thinks we like each other.' Sam explained, looking down to his blushing face.

'Don't we?' Castiel ask with a tilted head.

'No, I mean he thinks we are…attracted to each other.' Sam said nervously.

'Is that why he was asking such strange questions? He was trying to find out.' Castiel concluded.

'Yeah.' Sam answered.

'And we are sharing this room because he believes we wish to be together romantically.' Cas continued.

'Yes, but he's being dumb. I mean you don't actually like me like that.' Sam said, not expecting it to make his chest hurt.

'I never said I didn't want to be in a romantic relationship with you, Sam.'

Sam's eyes were twice the size of his face.

Was Castiel being serious? Did he actually want to be in a relationship with Sam Winchester? Demon blood sucking, apocalypse starting, once was literally soulless, forgot his brother and friend in purgatory, and once was possessed by an angel and killed Kevin; is that the Sam Winchester Castiel wanted to be with?

'Uh…Cas? What are you saying?' Sam asked dumbly.

Castiel stood from his seat and turned to Sam before speaking.

'I would like to have a romantic relationship with you.' Castiel said.

'What?' is all Sam can say.

'So, do you wish to be in a romantic relationship with me?' Castiel asked.

'Uh, well…I mean if you're sure.' Sam said awkwardly.

'I am sure.' Castiel assured him as he stepped closer.

Sam was just not understanding why Dean had a problem with Cas invading his personal space. He honestly liked Cas being close enough to him that he could feel his hot breath on his cheeks.

'W-well in that case, yeah. Let's have a romantic relationship.' Sam said firmly, deciding he wanted to be with Castiel.

Cas was attractive, and he was a great friend, and he knew everything Sam had done and he still stayed. Not only that, but he understood, because he had made mistakes too.

Sam was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize that Castiel was getting closer to him.

Soon the angel's lips were on Sam's.

Castiel, intending the kiss to only be a peck, begins to pull back, but Sam pulls him back in by his neck. The kiss wasn't fast and smoldering like the kisses in the fanfictions, it was slow and calming. Sam's nervousness was vaporized and replaced with the joys of kissing Castiel.

Sam licked the angel's bottom lip, asking for permission, and Cas happily parted his lips letting Sam's tongue explore his mouth. Sam moaned deeply into the kiss, it had been a while for him since Amelia.

Sam's hands slid down from the angel's back and settled on his hips, pulling Castiel closer.

Castiel broke the kiss and pulled back, stepping away from Sam.

'What's wrong?' Sam asked as he tried to catch his breath.

'It's nothing.' Cas lied.

'Cas, you are still a bad liar, good at betrayal, bad at lying.' Sam smiled.

'It's… last time I had sex, I literally died.' Castiel sighed.

'The reaper.' Sam said remembers.

'Yeah, though I did enjoy the sex, the after affects were less pleasant.' Cas said.

'I understand, my last lady friend was married.' Sam said back.

'There was also that demon, Ruby, who I never liked by the way.' Castiel reminded, making Sam chuckle.

'You're one to talk, what about that thing with you and Meg?' Sam backfired as he sat on his bed.

'That was different; I didn't have sex with her. I also remember there being a time when you were smitten with her as well.' Castiel said while sitting on the bed next to Sam.

'I was twenty two, and my girlfriend had just died. It doesn't count.' Sam said, getting more comfortable, laying against the headboard.

Castiel watched as the hunter settled in, not sure what to do or what the proper etiquette was when with your human mate.

'Cas do you have anywhere to be tonight?' Sam asked, seeing how nervous the angel was.

For an angel of the lord, who did once betray them, he sure wore his heart on his sleeve.

'Nothing urgent.' Castiel said.

'How about you stay with me tonight? No sex or anything sex like, just us laying down in bed, talking.' Sam suggested.

'That sounds nice.' Castiel said before moving to lay beside Sam.

'So…is this supposed to be this awkward?' Castiel asked after a while of silence.

'I think so, it gets better the longer we're together.' Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam doesn't know when exactly he had fallen asleep, but he knew he loved waking up with Castiel's arms around him.

Sam honestly just wanted to stay in this crappy motel bed forever and forget how crappy the world was and just lay with Cas and not have anyone interrupt them.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

'Sammy! Put on your pants! We gotta go, I only paid for the night!' Dean yelled from the other side of the door.

Of fucking course.

Sam couldn't stop the frustrated groan that slipped past his lips as he buried his face in his new boyfriend's neck.

'Sam, we must get up.' Castiel said.

'I don't wanna.' Sam whined as he sat up.

Sam stretched and yawned before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over to the bed where Castiel sat, watching him.

'Good morning.' Sam said with a slightly shy smile.

'Good morning Sam.' the angel said back with a smile of his own.

The room was quiet for a while, until Sam couldn't take the silence anymore.

'I know this is awkward, but I haven't had a boyfriend before. So I don't know how to act now that I have you.' Sam confessed before moving to his bag to get his toothbrush.

He could shower and shave once they got back to the bunker.

'I understand, I have never been in a romantic relationship, nor have I been mated to any other angel.' Castiel responded as he stood up.

Sam began brushing his teeth while mentally scolding himself for acting like a damn teenager in his first relationship. He was thirty one god damn it. He needs to take the bull by the horns.

When Sam was done brushing his teeth he walked over to Castiel and kissed the angel's nose, making Cas scrunch his face cutely.

'The awkward part is over.' Sam said as he took Castiel's hand and placed a kiss on his wrist.

'Good.' Cas smiles before leaning up to kiss Sam's nose.

'Guys! Seriously come on! Let's get a move on!' Dean yelled from outside.

With a groan Sam picked up his bag and exited the room, still holding Cas' hand.

Dean saw this and smiled.

'Let me hear it. Dean, you're an amazing wingman and an even better big brother. Thank you for getting us together.' Dean said smugly as grinned at the new couple.

'Shut up.' Sam said, but there was no bite to it.

They all piled into the impala, taking their usual seats. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road back to the bunker.

The first hour or so they spend in comfortable silence until Dean decided to tease his little brother.

'You know Sammy, I think you're falling off your game.' Dean randomly said.

'What are you talking about?' Sam asked, genuinely confused.

'I didn't even hear Cas screaming.' Dean grinned.

'DEAN!' Sam screeched as he blushed full red.

Cas said nothing, but Dean saw him blushing in the rearview mirror.

'What? Just asking, we're Winchesters for crying out loud, reputations and all that. So what gives? Was it cold or something?' Dean teased.

'Dean, we didn't…that.' Sam sighed as he sat back in the passenger seat.

'What? Why not? I thought you would be in need of some sexual healing.' Dean said.

'I-' Sam started but stopped when he saw Castiel looking about ready to disappear in the backseat.

'Dean, drop it.' Sam said seriously, signaling Dean to look at the angel.

Dean glanced at the backseat and almost instantly felt terrible.

'Hey Cas, man, sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything.' Dean apologized.

'It's fine, I rather not discuss our sex life, or in this case lack thereof, with you present Dean.' Castiel said while looking out the window.

'Completely understandable.' Dean agreed.

The rest of the ride was relatively uneventful, Dean blasting his music, Sam and Castiel staring at each other when the other wasn't looking.

When they finally made it to the bunker Sam practically dragged Castiel to his room.

'Sam, what are you doing?' the angel asked as Sam closed his door.

'I just wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier in the car. Dean was just being stupid. If you don't want us to do anything then we won't do anything.' Sam said seriously, looking into Castiel's blue eyes.

'I know Sam, I know.' Cas said back.

'Then why did you seem so upset in the car?' Sam asked.

Cas lowered his head to hide his blush.

'I was just…I didn't like that Dean assumed that you would be the dominant one in our relationship.' Castiel confessed.

Sam's eyes widened at this brand new information. He never thought of himself as a bottom, hell up until yesterday he never thought he was into guys.

'Oh.' Sam said dumbly.

'I'm sorry if you also thought I would be submissive.' Castiel apologized.

'No, no it's cool. I just…didn't think that far ahead. Been so long since I was in a relationship I almost forgot that sex was a part of them.' Sam said.

'You didn't forget about sex last night.' Castiel recalled.

'I might have gotten excited, but that's all. I hadn't thought about who would do what to who.' Sam said as he sat on the bed. He watched as Cas sat next to him.

'You hadn't thought about it?' Cas asked.

'Ok, I might have briefly thought about it on the way here, after Dean brought it up.' Sam admitted.

Cas chuckled at how guilty Sam looked.

'It's OK Sam, I understand it is to be expected for you to want to have sex with me now that we are in a romantic relationship.' Castiel said with a smile.

Sam chuckled at his boyfriend's terminology.

'You know, we might have to work on your vocab Cas.' Sam said with a smile.

'What is wrong with the way I speak? Castiel asked, tilting his head in the cutest way.

'Nothing Cas, absolutely nothing.' Sam said with a smile before kissing the angel's cheek.


End file.
